


Sighting

by MythologyPastry



Series: Twisted but Alive [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cheating, Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Short, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 17:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9774914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythologyPastry/pseuds/MythologyPastry
Summary: Amélie Lacroix meets Gabriel Reyes for the first time, and she likes what she sees.





	

Amélie isn't sure what to do when she meets the man. Gérard greets him warmly, so she holds out her hand and marvels at the strength and heat of his hand. This is the famous Gabriel Reyes. He is more than she expected, and she can't help but stare just a little too long at him in his suit.

Pulling Gérard away, she eventually leads him to a secluded hallway. She asks, "Are you having fun?"

Her husband smiles, places his hand on her waist, and says, "Yes."

It happens just a bit too quickly, but she tugs him to her, kissing him harder than she is used to. By the way he gasps in reply, she knows he can feel the difference. Amélie tugs his hair, pushing his head down her body. "Please, I need this," She murmurs, and he stares up at her, pure love in his features. Then, he stops to tease her nipples, pressing and shifting the fabric against them, and she shifts impatiently. Gérard is an amazing man, but he has a lower sex drive than she does, and it shows.

A flash of black catches her eye, and her face reddens when she realizes that Reyes has walked in on them, but she doesn't make any motion to stop her husband. The other man keeps his distance, so Gérard won't notice, and he teasingly rests his hand on his groin. Fuck, that's hot.

She pushes harder on his head, raising her pink dress over him and moaning at the feeling of him against her thighs. Reyes responds with an unbuttoning of his suit pants, and she bites her lip in excitement. "Please," It's just a tad too breathless, too wanting. "Make me cum." Amélie meets Reyes' eyes. "I need it."

Gérard tentatively, too tentatively, rubs against her labia, but her voyeur, oh, he lets his cock out. It's beautiful, thick and dark, and she can just taste it. She bucks her hips against her husband, and he finally follows through, finally sucks and nips. She's so wet, and she can feel it slowly drip down her thighs.

Reyes grips himself, fucking himself roughly, and after a while, they lock eyes when Gérard sucks on her clit harshly. She can't help but scream, thankful for having went so far away from the party, and thinks of swallowing the other man's cum. Amélie closes her eyes when she cums, her whole body stilling and relaxing under the weight of it all.

She takes a minute to open her eyes, and when she does, Reyes is gone from the hall. It's just her and Gérard, and he tugs her down into a hug. He kisses her softly, praises her for her beauty.

Amélie lets out a sigh. In a way, she's disappointed.

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best I've ever written.


End file.
